


Evidence of Existence

by SapphireElly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, F/M, Making Out, Naive MC, Never played the Secret Endings deal with me here, Slight spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireElly/pseuds/SapphireElly
Summary: Lolol, original title, amirite?Anyways, this fanfiction is based off of a comic dub. I thought it was really cute, and instantly my brain started to draw a storyboard, and this happened. Hahaha...haha...ha. >///>Link to the comic dub if anyone wants to see it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVe3wPs5OcMUm, I never played the Secret Endings, never had the time, so I am writing this based on what I have read on the wiki/other works. ^^;Oh, in this fic, MC is really naive/innocent, since she seems so naive and innocent in the comic. If you don't like naive/innocent MC, get out xDAlso this is pretty much my first try writing Seven. I...know his personality, but dunno how to write it. I hope I did good, lol. >//>





	Evidence of Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol, original title, amirite?
> 
> Anyways, this fanfiction is based off of a comic dub. I thought it was really cute, and instantly my brain started to draw a storyboard, and this happened. Hahaha...haha...ha. >///>
> 
> Link to the comic dub if anyone wants to see it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVe3wPs5OcM
> 
> Um, I never played the Secret Endings, never had the time, so I am writing this based on what I have read on the wiki/other works. ^^;
> 
> Oh, in this fic, MC is really naive/innocent, since she seems so naive and innocent in the comic. If you don't like naive/innocent MC, get out xD
> 
> Also this is pretty much my first try writing Seven. I...know his personality, but dunno how to write it. I hope I did good, lol. >//>

You and Saeyoung sit on a bed in a forest cottage. You guys were still trying to find Saeyoung's younger twin brother, Saeran. With a sigh, you plop onto your back, causing the bed cushion to bounce. Saeyoung lies down too, being at least six inches away from you, not that you're counting. Why would you do that? 

When you quickly sneak a glance at him, you realize he took off his glasses and put them on a bedside drawer. He looks even more handsome than he did before if that is even possible, honey-like irises bright with what seems to be curiosity. You look away and decide to gaze up at the ceiling instead, but you feel his eyes on you, probably analyzing your every move. "MC... I want to leave evidence on you that I once existed. Before you say anything, remember. W-We...we have a chance of dying..."

You turn his way to look at him again, your eyes probably filled with curiosity. You look him straight in the eyes when you say this. "Evidence... on me... I don't think I know what you mean, Saeyoung." You sigh, inching closer to him. His shock, shock to what, though?, is evident on his face. "Can you explain?" You whisper silently. He obviously didn't hear you since he continued talking, prompting himself up with his elbows. You resist a frown, you wanted him to wrap his arm around you or something like they do in movies.

"You don't? Well, I am basically saying... I want to leave a mark on you to make sure I won't be forgotten. Just in case something bad does happen, you know?" He says, bangs seeming to cover his eyes. You tilt your head on the pillow, trying to look at him closely. It seems like that took a lot of confidence to say... why though? "You understand what I mean, right? I-It would be embarrassing to repeat that statement..." He added the last part in a hushed whisper.

"Ah, yes. I think I see the main concept," You say, sitting up to look at him eye level. Pointing to yourself, your right cheek to be precise, you say, "You want me to make a tattoo of you, right? I am not that good at art, but I could try if that's what you-"

"No. That isn't what I meant." Adjusting his head, he now looks determined. You couldn't help but make the comparison that Saeyoung looks like an anime character trying to confess their love. You almost giggle at your thought. "Is it okay...if I demonstrate?" He blushes softly. You are taken aback. How can you demonstrate leaving a mark? Was it physical like scratching or biting? But that would hurt, and Saeyoung wouldn't hurt you, right?

Nonetheless, you agree, though your confusion is obvious. "Demonstrate? Uh, okay? I don't see why you would need to ask, you know I trust you with my life, right?" You barely had time to finish that sentence before he grabbed onto your shoulders, basically pushing you back in the position you were before... except Saeyoung has one leg between your two legs, his other leg pressing against your left, also keeping your shoulders still by holding them firmly. He is leaning over you, biting your neck. You are too shocked to move, though you let out a gasp of surprise. It took almost all of your willpower not to squeak. After five seconds or so, he extends himself up again, hovering over you. You look up at him, still shocked. You put your hands over your chest to hear your heartbeat.

"That was for starters." Saeyoung says happily, humming a bit as if saying, 'So cute...' You don't know how you look right now, but apparently it is described as 'cute.' His eyes start to close slowly, looking back at your neck. While he was focused on...whatever he was doing, you reach over and grab his glasses from the drawer's top, quickly putting them on his face. Now it's his turn to be shocked, eyes widening a bit.

Pulling yourself up by using him as a support, you sit up. "Seven," you start, and he raises a eyebrow. He is used to you calling him Saeyoung now. "You are being egoistic." You say with tears starting to form in your eyes, you don't know why.

"What do you...mean?" Saeyoung asks, now confused. You puff your cheek in annoyance. The answer is obvious, isn't it? "Come on~ Don't do that. It makes me want to gettcha."

"That's exactly what I mean!" You whine, still not making any sense to Saeyoung. "You're being selfish. What if I don't want to do this, but something else?"

"Um..." He rubs the back of his neck, muttering a 'Sorry.' You sigh, and hug him.

"Not a problem. We are both new to these things, right?" You smile, even though he can't see it, and lay down, hoping Saeyoung follows your action. He does, which makes you feel happy. "I-I guess you can make a mark. But only one! A-And make sure it's not that noticeable..." You take off his glasses, setting them back on the wooden drawer. Once you were done, he looks at you, blinks a couple of times, and leans in towards your collar bone. lowering the collar of your shirt to gain easier access. You gasp, shocked by the sudden warmth and the feel of his teeth on your skin. You are new to all of this. You felt Saeyoung smirk when you gasp. After a minute, or was it thirty seconds?, he shuffles back, admiring his work.

"There. That should leave a mark." He smiles, tangling his fingers in your hair and petting you. You lean in to his touch, making a content sound. Saeyoung stops petting and tenses for a moment before continuing. Confused, you scoot a bit closer.

"Are you okay, Saeyoung?" You ask, concern in your now gentle voice. He stops petting again, this time untangling his fingers from your hair, moving his hand slowly down to caress your cheek. You put your forehead to his from the touch.

"I am fine, don't worry. U-Um, can you try not to make that sound again?" He says, now rubbing his thumb across your cheek bone to your chin. It made you shiver in contentment. Closing your eyes, not to get rest but to relax, he continues talking. "Can we... we kiss?"

"Saeyoung, I don't see why your asking." You reply with a tiny yawn, closing your mouth before you squeak. "You kiss me at least once every day."

"Yes, but I want to try something new. Another new thing, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing, right?" You could feel his smile. You back up a bit so if you two do kiss it'd be easier to handle, or so you hope.

"I guess we can...what do you have in mind?" You ask, curiosity getting the best of you again, opening your eyes again to see the beautiful honey orbs you love so much. You also see that his hand is where you were, probably feeling the warmth your body left behind. You put your hand on his, and lace your fingers. You very silently whisper an 'I love you,' but it's obvious he didn't hear. He needs to be a better listener, you decide, almost huffing.

"I doubt you've heard of it, but... French kissing? That's a common name, I think." Saeyoung explains his plans with a darker blush than last time.

"French...kissing?" You mutter, trying to figure out what it could mean. "Is that the way the French kiss? That's kind of cool-!"

"N-No. God, you're too innocent. I feel bad for corrupting you. Want me to demonstrate again?"

You shake your confused head. "No. I want to try it with you, no demonstrations needed." With a smile, you lean your head closer, but Saeyoung sits up.

"Probably better to do it sitting up." He says, and you nod in understanding. You sit up as well, and grasp at the blankets lightly, but enough to secure yourself in place, bracing yourself for whatever is to come.

Saeyoung takes this as a time to act, so with pink dusted cheeks, he faces you and presses his lips to yours, also putting his arms around your shoulders to wrap them around your back. You immediately react and kiss back, how was this a different kind of kiss?

Somewhere along the line, he slid his tongue on your lower lip. You resist a gasp, but your used to be in sync motion was a bit sloppy. Saeyoung broke the kiss, and sighed. "When I... uh, glide my tongue on your lower lip, open your mouth, okay?"

"But won't that make us run out of breath quicker?" You ponder, and you can tell he is resisting a chuckle.

"MC, your innocence is so cute~ Yes, but if we practice it won't." He explains, and you almost pout when he calls you innocent. What does that even mean? You are annoyed at him for calling a name you don't understand the meaning of. Wait, he calls Yoosung innocent, maybe you are acting like Yoosung? "Ready to try again?"

"Uh, I guess." You tilt your head so the kiss would be more comfortable, both for yourself and Saeyoung. Hopefully. He chuckles, and leans in again.

This time when he puts his lips on yours, you realize they taste almost like honey. You then wonder what your lips taste like, but your thoughts couldn't wander for too long. Just like Saeyoung said, you opened your mouth when his tongue 'glides on your lower lip.' You don't really know what to do, so you just kept doing what you were doing. His hot breath almost made you break apart the kiss, but you resisted the urge. Eventually his tongue finds yours, and he touches it lightly. This made you ruin the kiss and quickly slide up against the wall.

"Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. What did you just do, Seven?!" He smiles at his now pet name before shrugging, replacing his bright smile to a sly one, almost a smirk. "I wasn't ready for that!" You sigh, gently tracing your fingertips on your lips. "Though I have to admit... I liked it. Can we do it again, but this time I won't pull away? I promise I'll be ready."

He nods, now his smile becoming a satisfied grin. Way too much smiling, how does it not hurt? He repeated the routine, but this time you allow your tongues to touch, and they somehow get in sync, almost as if they are dancing. After some time, you two both somehow break apart at the same time, causing a slight popping sound. You both are also slightly panting, a very thin string of saliva still connecting your lips.

You try to lock eyes with Saeyoung, to tell him how fun that activity was, but he avoided eye contact, his eyes lidded slightly and filled with an emotion you can't identify. Interesting.

Deciding you wanted to surprise him, you initiated the next kiss. His eyes widened a bit, somehow getting back into their lidded position, but still was synchronized with you. You break apart with the same outcome as before.

You continue kissing Saeyoung, or is it the other way around, sometimes they were just a quick chaste peck on the lips, other times they were French kisses. Eventually, they turned more intense, more rough, and Saeyoung asks if he could take off your shirt. Not exactly thinking about the embarrassment, you agree if he could do the same. Soon you both grew tired, and decide to just cuddle and enjoy each other's warmth. By the end of the day, wait, it's night now?, you ended up in his lap while he messes around with your hair, chin resting lightly on the top of your head.

"Saeyoung, that was fun." You mutter, yawning and not bothering to try to not squeak.

"Agreed. Can we do this again sometime?" You were about to nod, but he adds, in just below a whisper, almost as if he didn't want you to hear, "Or something more."

"Something more? What do you mean?" You ask, confused again. This has been one confusing day.

"Ah- Um... I'll just put it this way. We become one."

"But how does that work?" You whine, still confused. How do two humans become one? Is that even possible? "How do you become one with another?"

"Um. I...I can't say, it's embarrassing. I-I shouldn't of brought it up, I'm sorry." He adjusts his position and leans back so you are laying on his chest while he is laying on a pillow. "We should probably get some rest now-"

"Wait. Can you describe 'becoming one' to me? Not in full detail, just an example maybe?" You hope he answers, you like trying new things with Saeyoung. His whole body seemed to warm up after you said that. No way could the air feel this warm.

"Well, uh... we give each other pleasure. We feel as if we are in paradise. I also heard somewhere depending on how we react, it depends on how well our relationship is. Make sense?" He mutters something or other, from what you heard it sounded like 'At least that's what I read.'

You think about what Saeyoung said, and you nod. "I believe so."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Saeyoung." You yawn one last time before you snuggle up against his chest, kind of curling into a ball. Sighing contently, your eyes feel heavy. So much so that you just had to close them.

Before loosing consciousness, you heard Saeyoung mutter into your hair, "God, I wish I could do other things to you... but I will wait until your ready. Don't want to force anything." He must think you are sleeping. With a gentle kiss on the forehead, he whispers, "Goodnight MC," and pulls up a blanket, just enough that it hits your chin. A minute later you hear his steady breaths as he sleeps, you falling asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> The only experience in dating I have is in Otome Games/Fanfiction, so if I 'mislabeled' something let me know, haha;;
> 
> If you want, leave a comment. I don't bite, even though some people think that. People now-a-days >~>
> 
> And one more thing...  
> MAKE SURE THIS FANDOM LIVES ON!! 
> 
> That is all. Have a nice day, everyone.


End file.
